


три этажа вверх

by Darkness_Inside



Category: ['Песни на ТНТ', ] - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkness_Inside/pseuds/Darkness_Inside
Summary: Всего три этажа и он у цели.
Relationships: Maxim Anisimov | Maxim Svoboda/Sergey Trushchev | PLC, Максим Анисимов | Максим Свобода/Сергей Трущев | PLC





	три этажа вверх

Максим втиснул бутылку в карман пальто, засунул букет за пазуху и, вскинув голову, еще раз просчитал маршрут. Всего-то три этажа, и он у цели, ерунда. В детстве он и не на такую высоту лазил. Главное, чтобы бдительные соседи полицию не вызвали, а в своих силах Макс не сомневался ни капельки.

Смеркалось, многие окна засветились огнями, но третий этаж оставался погруженным в темноту. Возможно, девушки не было дома, но так даже лучше — будет ей сюрприз! Максим еще раз пожалел, что, уходя от нее месяц назад, оставил ключи, сейчас бы никаких проблем не было. Да что там ключи, и уходить не надо было, осознал уже, что с ней удобнее — дома и убрано, и ужин готов, и секс какой-никакой есть. Одному всё не то и всё не так. Вот только обратно его принимать видимо не хотели, потому как дверь не открывали и в квартиру не пускали. А звонить у него духу не хватало. Да и что он мог сказать? Прости, я был козлом, когда тебя бросил? Мне жаль? Глупо это всё. Недостоверно. Такое никто и слушать не станет. Другое дело, ввалиться вечером с букетом белых хризантем и торчащей из другого кармана плиткой шоколада (виски Максим прихватил для себя, конечно — надо же было перемирие отметить и вечер скрасить).

Помахав руками и размяв кости, Макс подошел к водосточной трубе, еще раз печально посмотрел наверх, проверил жухлую траву под ногами, откинул в сторону валяющуюся железяку — не хватало еще на нее упасть! — и медленно, но уверенно полез вверх. Труба предательски скрипела и грозилась оторваться от ржавых креплений, сбросив похудевшее за месяц, но все еще нормально весившее тело вниз, бутылка билась о стену, хризантемы упирались стеблями в живот, а лепестками щекотали шею, но Максим не сдавался. Да и пути назад уже не было.

С трудом дотянувшись до перил и едва не рухнув вниз, Макс перебрался на балкон. Руки дрожали от напряжения, а ноги казались ватными. Ужасно хотелось выпить, но разве он мог рисковать сохранностью бутылки? В первую очередь надо было зайти внутрь и сесть, и только потом доставать драгоценный напиток из кармана.

Дверь с облупленной краской поддалась легко — шпингалет на ней Максим сорвал еще прошлой зимой, когда случайно оказался закрытым на балконе. С тех пор его так никто и не починил — всегда находились дела важнее и интереснее.

В комнате было довольно темно, силуэты мебели были едва различимы, но Макс мог бы и по памяти пройтись ни за что не зацепившись — все-таки он прожил здесь почти два года. Но проникнуть вглубь квартиры беспрепятственно ему не удалось: помешали пустые бутылки, столпившиеся на пути, которые Максим так удачно и с громким звоном отфутболил.

— Охуеть, это что, все из-за меня? — пробормотал он, когда звуки раскатившихся бутылок стихли, и сделал еще пару шагов, но незнакомый хриплый голос из-за спины заставил его испуганно замереть на месте.

— Пришла все-таки? — с кресла кто-то встал и подошел совсем близко. — Вернулась. Я так и знал.

Рука коснулась растрепанных волос Макса и скользнула по спине. В голове пронеслось несколько вариантов развития событий, в одном из которых в черном мешке выносят труп незнакомого мужчины, а в другом — труп Макса. Честно говоря, ни один вариант Максима не устраивал, но, казалось, что второй куда вероятнее — слишком сложно было бороться с подкравшимся из-за спины врагом, который уверенно лапал эту самую спину. Поэтому он выжидающе стоял, то ли пытаясь сообразить, чем отбиваться, то ли прикидываясь мебелью, в надежде, что мужик слишком пьян, чтобы почувствовать разницу.

Тем временем мужчина обнял его со спины, прижимаясь щекой к плечу. Вздохнул и, видимо осознав, что Макс не сопротивляется, резко развернул к себе, мгновенно припадая к губам, но попадая лишь в небритый подбородок и опаляя Макса стойким запахом перегара.

— Что за хуйня? — мужчина пьяно отшатнулся к стене и, нащупав выключатель, включил свет.

— А где Лиза? — крякнул Максим, брезгливо вытирая рукавом место поцелуя. — Ты кто, блять, такой? — посчитав, что лучшая защита — нападение, спросил он. Теперь ведь уже мебелью не прикинешься.

— Точно не конь в пальто, — заржал мужик, тыкая пальцем в Макса, — потому что в пальто — ты.

Максим шутку не оценил. Поморщился, окинул комнату взглядом, замечая царящий в ней бардак.

— Смешно очень, ха-ха, — фыркнул он. — Так и кто ты вообще?

— Сережа, — мужчина подал руку и широко улыбнулся.

Макс презрительно посмотрел на протянутую ладонь, на безразмерную футболку, помятую, как и сам мужчина, штаны, явно держащиеся на честном слове, вдохнул еще раз запах алкоголя и табака, которым буквально пропиталось помещение… И даже жалко стало человека, сам ведь не раз так пропадал на дне бутылки. И руку помощи протянуть некому было.

— Максим, — вздохнул он, пожимая руку, но еще не окончательно расслабляясь — мало ли, что этот непонятный Сережа задумал. — Ну так где Лиза?

Мужчина скорчил забавную рожицу и пожал плечами, мол, знать не знаю, ведать не ведаю.

— Когда ты ее видел хоть? — не унимался Максим.

— Кого?

— Лизу.

— Какую Лизу?

— Да блять, — у Макса начали чесаться кулаки, но сначала надо было все же выяснить, куда делась Лиза. — Девушку, которая здесь живет, — медленно, словно разговаривает с идиотом, объяснил Максим. — Брюнетка, среднего роста, глаза карие…

— Здесь живу я, — мужчина вновь довольно улыбнулся. — О, вискарик, — заприметив бутылку, обрадовался он, — у меня как раз кончился.

— Стоять, — Макс хлопнул его по протянутой руке, будто ребенка малого. — Что значит, живешь ты здесь? Как давно?

— А какое число сегодня? — Сережа оказался упрямым и вновь потянулся к карману Макса. Пришлось поймать его за руку и держать, чтобы не отвлекался от разговора.

— Тринадцатое.

— Ого, — удивился Сережа. — Ну, недели три живу. Девушку не видел. Давай уже вискарь.

— Это что получается, она съехала? — теперь уже удивился Максим.

— Бросила? — участливо поинтересовался Сережа, зачем-то нюхая торчащую из-под пальто хризантему.

— Я бросил.

— Ясно. А потом она тебя, — для пьяного он был слишком догадливым. — Такова жизнь, Максим, — Сережа наконец выпутал руку из хватки гостя и, похлопав его по плечу, все же выудил бутылку из кармана. — За это надо выпить.

— Что? — опомнился Макс. Все его планы внезапно спутались, и он не имел ни малейшего понятия, что делать дальше и как жить. Он же даже Ване пообещал, что на днях съедет и не будет его больше стеснять в его маленькой однушке. И что теперь?

— Проходи, говорю, садись, — пока Максим ушел в свои мысли, Сережа достал из другого кармана пальто шоколадку. — Так себе закуска, но за неимением… А цветы ты зря, я бы тебя и так принял, — он расстегнул пару пуговиц на пальто и достал букет. — Хотя, мне нравится, вот только вазы нет.

— В кухонном шкафу на верхней полке, — машинально ответил Макс, но потом спохватился и опять поймал Сережу за руку. — Ты чего вообще делаешь?

— Цветы в воду ставлю?

— Нахуя?

— Ты принес, я ставлю. Завянут же, — Сережа прижал букет к груди и вдохнул аромат.

— А у тебя что случилось? — Макс кивнул в сторону бутылок на полу.

— Да так, — помрачнел мужчина, вырвал руку из пальцев Макса и ушел на кухню.

Макс поплелся за ним, по пути избавляясь от пальто и оставляя его на кресле.

В кухне беспорядок был не меньше — на столе пустые пакеты и заросшие плесенью контейнеры от еды, еще несколько бутылок, полная пепельница окурков — все знакомо до боли.

Пока Макс осматривался и предавался не очень приятным воспоминаниям, Сережа успел воткнуть букет в найденную трехлитровую банку и, разлив виски по стаканам, ждал его у стола.

— А закусить есть чем? С утра ничего не ел, — пожаловался Максим, хотя, в первую очередь завел разговор о еде, чтобы узнать, как долго сидит на алкогольной диете его новый знакомый.

Как и ожидалось, Сережа развел руками.

— Ладно, за знакомство, — Макс опрокинул в себя стакан. Разбираться со всем происходящим на трезвую голову было выше его сил. — Теперь рассказывай, — когда мужчина опустошил свой стакан, потребовал он.

— На работе хуйня случилась, пришлось уволиться. Денег стало меньше, решил съехать в квартиру поскромнее, а моя ненаглядная меркантильной сукой оказалась. Один раз заглянула в гости, обошла все, осмотрела и заявила, что нам надо расстаться. Бросила, короче.

— Так это ты на меня думал, что я она? — вспомнил Макс.

— Вы похожи, — признался Сережа, хитро улыбаясь.

Максим недоверчиво приподнял бровь.

— Блондинка, каре, пальто такое же. Когда на каблуках, то и рост подходит. Кстати, а ты как попал внутрь? Ты настоящий вообще? — Сережа тыкнул пальцем Макса в плечо.

— Нет, с неба спустился, — Максим закатил глаза.

— Ангел-хранитель?

— Демон-искуситель, блять.

— Значит, снизу. Еще лучше. Не будешь ебать голову.

Макс хмыкнул. Знал бы Сережа его чуть дольше, чем полчаса, он бы точно такую глупость не сморозил.

— Да, сверху не по моей части, — все же согласился он с первой частью утверждения.

Сережа приподнял бровь, но ничего не ответил. Только повторно наполнил стаканы.

— Давай я за едой сбегаю, что-нибудь приготовлю, — предложил Макс. Даже если отбросить его порывы альтруизма, есть и правда хотелось.

— Как хочешь, — пожав плечами, Сережа поднял стакан, но Максим перехватил его руку.

— Стоять. Я приготовлю, и мы вместе продолжим, а то пока я ходить буду, все вылакаешь. Иди пока, приведи себя в порядок, а то как бомж, блять.

Сережа недоуменно уставился на Максима. Задумался, соображая, что вообще происходит и за что ему такое счастье.

— А тебе не похуй? Или у нас типа свидание? — хохотнул он, озвучив догадку.

— Ага, конечно. Воняешь жутко, не хочу, чтобы ты мне аппетит портил.

— Какой ты романтичный.

— Нахуй романтику. Я через дверь выйду, не закрывай, — на всякий случай предупредил Максим, уже мысленно прикидывая, на что у него хватит денег.

Вниз он спустился быстро. Столкнулся с соседкой, которая попыталась его остановить и узнать, «вернулся ли Максимушка обратно насовсем», «куда Лизонька подевалась» и «что за пьянь поселилась в их квартире».

— Потом, бабшура, потом, — скороговоркой отчеканил Максим и пронесся мимо, едва не опрокинув старушку.

Денег хватило только на пельмени и еще немного всякой мелочи, вроде приправ, сметаны-хлеба, да пары пакетиков мармеладных червяков, которые Макс малодушно взял уже у кассы — что поделать, любил он их и всё тут.

Обратно он мчался уже медленнее, но все равно в темпе, опасаясь, что его виски уже успело перекочевать в желудок нового знакомого, а ему останется только жевать пельмени на почти трезвую голову. Да и без пальто было немного прохладно, зря он не оделся, конечно.

К счастью, Сережа оказался человеком слова: на столе все стояло так, как было десять минут назад, а из ванной доносился плеск воды. Максим не без труда нашел нужную кастрюлю и, поставив ее на плиту, решил навести порядок в свинарнике, на который походила некогда опрятная кухня. Мусор быстро перекочевал в пакеты, посуда была перемыта, а пол подметен. Расставив на столе тарелки и стаканы, Макс усмехнулся — вкупе с букетом в вазе, все и правда выглядело так, будто у них свидание. Честно говоря, он бы не отказался, только вряд ли Сережа этот разделяет его взгляды и готов на эксперименты. Даже если Максим похож на его бывшую. Даже если он очень постарается.

Сережа из ванной вышел уже одетым, хотя Макс боялся, что ему не избежать дефиле в полотенце, или, того хуже, в чем мать родила. Мужчина вошел на кухню и удивленно присвистнул от увиденного.

— Не похоже на демона-искусителя, — заявил он, заглядывая через плечо Макса в кастрюлю и благоухая каким-то фруктовым ароматом.

— Киви?

— Что? — не понял Сережа.

— Гель для душа.

— Не пробовал.

— Ну тебя, — надулся Макс. — И вообще, это только прелюдия к искушению.

— А что потом? Накормишь, напоишь, отсосешь и спать уложишь?

— Что?

— Что?

Максим решил, что ему послышалось. Или у этого придурка шутки такие глупые. Но план казался не таким уж и плохим, если бы не риск получить по морде за третий пункт этого самого плана. Учитывая то, что Макс собирался здесь же и заночевать, портить отношение с хозяином точно не стоило.

— Ничего, ешь давай, а то выглядишь, будто помрешь сейчас, — поставив перед Сережей тарелку с пельменями, Макс и сам сел к столу.

— Первое впечатление обманчиво, — философски заметил Сережа, тем не менее отправляя первый пельмень в рот.

— Да какое первое, я на тебя уже весь вечер смотрю. Сдохнешь, а потом на мне труп будет.

— На тебе не сдохну, не боись, — подмигнув, мужчина опрокинул в себя стакан.

— Еще бы ты на мне сдыхал, счастье какое, — пробурчал под нос Макс и тоже приложился к стакану, отправляя вслед алкоголю пару обжигающе горячих пельменей.

Максим подумал, что все-таки было что-то странное в этом Сереже. Непонятное. То он из-за бабы грустит, едва не вены себе вскрывает, то какие-то шуточки пошлые отпускает, двусмысленные. Будто так и надо. И улыбается хитро себе в усы. Смотрит масляно, что аж в горле сохнет. С трудом отведя взгляд, Макс наполнил стаканы еще раз и сразу же сделал пару больших глотков. На почти трезвую голову переваривать происходящее было невыносимо сложно.

— А чего ты к ней вернуться решил? — спросил Сережа совершенно неожиданно, потому что сам Макс уже и думать забыл про Лизу.

— Да с жильем хуйня, надоело у друга на лежанке бока отлеживать, а отдельно снимать не по карману.

Сережа хмыкнул. Похоже, думал услышать романтическую историю об огромной любви. Ага, сейчас. Только не от Макса.

— И в хозяйстве баба нужна как-никак, — продолжил Максим. — Убрать, приготовить, постирать.

— Тебе-то? — удивился мужчина, окидывая кухню говорящим взглядом. — Тебе не баба, а мужик нужен. Без обид.

— Ой, иди нахуй, Сережа, — фыркнув, Макс опять взялся за стакан.

— Только после вас, — подмигнул тот и тоже выпил.

Виски в бутылке уменьшался постепенно, а часы на холодильнике громко тикали, напоминая, что пора бы и честь знать.

— Ты не против, если я у тебя до утра останусь? — Максим наконец опьянел достаточно, чтобы озвучить свою просьбу — или поставить перед фактом, не суть. — С меня завтрак.

— Оставайся, хоть до вечера. Но сначала глубокий ужин, — опять расплылся он в ехидной улыбке.

— Поздний, ты хотел сказать?

— Ага, он самый, — Сережа опять спрятал улыбочку за стаканом.

Макс смотрел на него с подозрением. С одной стороны, мужчина явно намекал на нечто большее, чем дружеское общение, но с другой — не был он похож на тех, кто по мужикам. По крайней мере, гей-радар Максима упорно молчал, а остатки здравого смысла убеждали даже не пытаться проверить, хотя, честно признаться, очень хотелось. Было в нем что-то такое, что даже завязавшего с гомосексуальными связями Макса зацепило и заинтересовало.

Пельмени закончились преступно быстро. Виски пришлось допивать, закусывая шоколадкой и мармеладными червяками, которым Сережа обрадовался, как маленький ребенок. Они поговорили еще немного — о погоде, по осеннему тёплой в начале зимы, о соседях, постоянно делающих ремонт, о работе, которая имела свойство исчезать, когда так нужна, о девушках, которых бросали или были брошены… Сережа, правда, клевал носом — изначально они были не на равных позициях, Макс ведь пришел почти трезвым — но разговор поддерживал. Вот только пока Макс ходил в туалет, все же умудрился вырубиться прямо за столом.

— А обещал не сдохнуть, — вздохнул Максим, ткнув пальцем мужчину в плечо, но тот лишь пьяно угукнул и устроился удобнее на согнутой в локте руке. — И что с тобой делать теперь? Пойдем, закину в кровать что ли.

Не без труда заставив Сережу подняться, Макс отвел его в спальню и сгрузил на кровать — благо, она была не заправлена. Мужчина тут же перекатился на живот и, обняв подушку, захрапел.

— Блять, а мне где спать? — до Макса только дошло, что спальных мест в квартире больше не было — разве что сидя в кресле или на холодном полу. Или на кровати рядом с хозяином. Огромный выбор.

Спать еще не хотелось, но и заняться было нечем. Составив грязные тарелки и стаканы в раковину, Макс выключил в кухне свет, вернулся в спальню и, стянув с себя джинсы, лег на самый край кровати, ширина которой позволяла соблюдать приличную дистанцию — ничего страшного произойти не могло.

Максим понял, что он ошибался, когда проснулся от горячего дыхания в ухо. Он хотел было отодвинуться, но рука мужчины крепко прижимала его к себе, а в бедро упирался точно не мобильник — за вечер Сережа с телефоном замечен не был. Макс поерзал, надеясь все же выкарабкаться из плена, но потом вспомнив, что он, в принципе, не против, угомонился и собирался продолжить сон, но случайные (почти) невинные объятья превратились в откровенное лапанье.

Рука Сережи уверенно пробралась под футболку и ласкала напрягшийся живот, а легкий поцелуй в шею пустил волну мурашек по всему телу.

— Хочу тебя, — от шепота внутри все скрутилось.

Максу бы спросить, кого именно — его, или свою блондинку с каре? — но алкоголь, похоть и еще не совсем пробудившийся мозг решили, что сейчас не время для вопросов. Вместо этого Максим лишь призывно повел задницей, прижимаясь еще ближе к мужчине и убеждаясь в искренности его слов.

Сердце пропустило пару ударов, когда рука Сережи добралась до кромки белья и нырнула внутрь — если этот алкаш думает, что с ним его ненаглядная, то сейчас его ждет огромное (Максим, конечно, себе льстил, на самом деле среднестатистическое) разочарование. Но вместо того, чтобы отпрянуть, пальцы уверенно сомкнулись кольцом вокруг члена, заставляя Макса издать стон, полный облегчения. Он даже осмелел достаточно, чтобы повернуться лицом к Сереже и, не встречаясь с ним взглядом, поймать его губы своими и тоже пустить в ход руки.

Остатки одежды исчезли быстро, разлетевшись по комнате в разные стороны. Поцелуи, и без того страстные, стали ещё жарче, напористей, до боли, до привкуса крови на языке. В глаза смотреть было больше не страшно — наоборот, оседлав бедра Серёжи, Макс отстранился, чтобы посмотреть в блестящие в сумраке глаза, увидеть в них желание, с которым на него давно никто не смотрел, загореться от этой искры и спалить всё вокруг.

Максим хотел вернуться к губам, но Серёжа надавил на плечо, слишком неоднозначно ухмыляясь, чтобы Макс не понял, что от него хотят. Не прерывая зрительного контакта, он съехал чуть ниже, сначала осыпая поцелуями ключицы и оставляя на них пару засосов. Спустился ещё, оставляя дорожку из влажных поцелуев, мазнул языком по животу, моментально поджавшемуся от предвкушения. Сверкнул хитрыми глазами наверх, облизнул припухшие губы и насадился ртом на ожидающий своего часа член.

Долгое отсутствие практики, как оказалось, не повлияло на навыки — Макс все так же уверенно владел языком, заставляя мужчину стонать и сжимать его волосы в кулаке, показывая, где и как надо, распаляя и без того полыхающего и жаждущего разрядки Макса. Не то что Лиза, которая обычно бревном лежала, не издавая звука. Или, быть может, Максим с ней так не старался?

Конечно, этот мудак и не думал предупреждать о приближении развязки. Конечно, Макс не успел отстраниться. Конечно, ему пришлось проглотить все, до последней капли — куда деваться, если все и так уже в глотке? Но вот поворчать ему не мешало ничего.

— Сука ты, Серёжа, — приподнялся он, обтирая губы и делая вид, что недоволен ситуацией. — Совести у тебя нет.

Сережа издал неопределённый звук, который Макс, наверное, принял бы за согласие, если бы его не волновал более серьёзный вопрос.

— Ты чего, заснул? Ну блять, кто так делает?

Вместо ответа — сонное сопение.

— Ну и нахуй тебя, Серёжа, — пробурчал Макс, понимая, что даже если он сейчас Серёжу разбудит, тот ему вряд ли чем-то поможет, а потому побрел в ванную, чтобы помочь сам себе.

Утром Максима разбудил тычок в бок. Откинув волосы с лица, он приподнял голову и вопросительно посмотрел на сидящего рядом мужчину.

— Ты кто, блять, такой? — Серёжа смотрел на него, нахмурив брови. — Какого хуя мы голые? Откуда вообще ты взялся?

Макс опешил. Не ожидал он такого, после (почти) приятно проведённой ночи. А что, если Серёжа не помнит? Что, если он во сне действовал или слишком пьян был? Что, если он и вечер забыл? Что, если сейчас пиздюлей даст?

— Ты ничего не помнишь?

— А что должен?

— Ну, хотя бы что-то, — растерялся Макс. — Ужин, пельмени, мармеладки. Виски, — продолжал перечислять он, надеясь найти то, от чего в глазах Серёжи загорится огонёк, но тот не менялся в лице. — Меня? — получилось немного жалобно, но это была последняя попытка — или Серёжа его вспоминает, или с вещами на выход.

— Тебя сложно не запомнить, демон-искуситель, — Серёжа засмеялся, не выдержав. Протянул руку, ласково разлохмачивая и так торчащие в разные стороны волосы. — Иди завтрак готовь, ты обещал. А потом буду тебе ночной долг возвращать, — предвосхитил он готовое сорваться с языка возмущение. — И не думай, что я это только потому, что в хозяйстве баба нужна, — крикнул он вслед устремившемуся на кухню Максу, который по пути натягивал на себя трусы. — Ты просто сам охуенный. И задница классная, — добавил уже тише, но так, чтобы Макс услышал.

Максим, не оборачиваясь, чтобы не выдать довольную улыбку, показал ему средний палец. В животе порхали бабочки, и что-то подсказывало ему, что не зря он на третий этаж лез, не зря.


End file.
